onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Catch the Big Person!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 509 | Beli1 = 3052 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Catch the Big Person! Pursue | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Catch the Big Person! Surround | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Experience3 = 2335 | Beli3 = 14690 | Title3 = Clumsy Oaf | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Catch the Big Person! Bind | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Experience4 = 5556 | Beli4 = 22244 | Title4 = Twying! | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Catch the Big Person! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This fortnight centers on the Kobito, or Dwarves, who are part of the Dressrosa arc. It introduces a new form of Leo, Leo Tontatta Tonta Corps and debuts the characters of Gancho and Wicca. It is very DEX-heavy, as Leo, the Boss of the fortnight, is a Dex character. It is a remarkably easy Fortnight, as the only restriction is that Slasher characters have their Specials locked and their ATK halved. Recommended Captains * STR-based captains. * Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun Recommended Support Units *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Recommended Sockets * Bind Resistance Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough This is not a very difficult fortnight. The only possible sources of difficulty are Gancho, who has a lot of Hit Points and can lock the specials of your Shooters and Strikers along with attacking every turn, and Leo himself. Wicca, when she appears, simply attacks you once and then flees, leaving her Wanted Poster behind; you don't even have to fight her. Leo is somewhat tricky to fight. He Binds your Captain and Helper when he appears, and asks if you are a "Bah Guy or Gooh Guy". Avoid attacking him with your full crew (Only attack once or twice) and, after a couple of turns, he will decide you are a "Gooh guy", the Bind wears off and all slots change to Meat, with his cooldown going up to a massive 6. He will remain passive if you avoid attacking him with your full crew. Once he determined you are a "bah guy", he boosts his defense and becomes enraged. This is a good time to use your GPU or equivalent, as GPU can make him miss all of the turns of his powerups. Once Leo's HP gets low, he attacks with Tail Hammer, Bindng three random characters and dealing heavy damage. Leo is still very easy, especially since he spends the first few turns of the fight basically doing nothing. Team Builder Helper As this is a DEX-themed Fortnight, a STR-based team can make short work of it. Even StoryLuffy is useful here. Avoid putting Slashers, Shooters(GPU excepted, of course), and Strikers into your team, as Wicca and Gancho will lock those players down. GPU is a good standard for when Leo becomes enraged to lock him down for his entire Def-up and Rage period.